gfaqsfeffandomcom-20200214-history
GatedSunOne
GatedSunOne, aka GSO, is a user who is most known for his "Writing Hand" and "Literary Compass". A major supporter of Soleil and Shade (Cipher Series), he has been a contributor for GameFaqs since October 19th, 2013 (2 years ago). GSO is the Topic Creator of many Threads, the most popular being his "FEITS Scenario" and "FE Unit Creation" projects. In the former, GSO uses the fanmade software, FEITS, to spin fantasy tales based on romance between lady FE Units; while the latter sees Users of GameFaqs reborn as Units in Fire Emblem lore to the best of his ability. Originally, GSO started his GameFaqs career simply to garner Friend Codes for Pokemon XY's Safari feature; for better or worse, he stuck around, having all but forgotten about that game in favor of Fire Emblem: Awakening, Monster Hunter 4: Ultimate, Pokemon ORAS and (presently) Fire Emblem: Fates. Despite his Username, GatedSunOne seems to have a contradictory obsession with darkness, and claims Sorcerers are his favorite Class in the entire series: his admiration of blackness extends to video games of totally unrelated genres and his actual life as well, seeing as he prefers nighttime hours, looking up fatality reports/accidents on news feeds, and overall being the black sheep of his family. Despite these unnerving traits, GSO claims he isn't gothic or emo...though this is strongly up to debate. Though his activity seems to have dulled lately, GatedSunOne is the self-titled "Typing Bard of Fire Emblem: Fates" and has made a small fortune of Threads based on his literary skill. Having made a name for himself in this regard, he is viewed as the "Cordelia" of reading and writing: his ability with creative writing (and begging to be better at drawing) has led others to suspect him of trying to be perfect, though he claims he isn't as great at his craft as he'd like. Though talented as a writer, this User isn't without some controversy: most, if not all, his Fire Emblem IF Text Simulator (FEITS) stories are both lascivious in nature and involve yuri-based romance between female Fire Emblem Fates Units. Additionally, GSO claims he has a stash of line art someplace rife with ecchi scenarios and love scenes: a single trip to Imgur featuring *any* of these pieces of forbidden art would see his Account Banned instantly. Current Project(s) As his way of making a comeback or two, GSO seems to be relying on his "Backup Waifu" and "OC Waifu" for inspiration (explained in further detail below). The image at right has led the amateur writer to shamelessly post the thing on every relevant Thread on Gamefaqs; for his wellbeing, he's decided to "cool it" before folks begin slapping him with Azura as his default waifu over Soleil or Shade. For now, GSO claims the image at right is one of several to be devoted between the Water Princess and the "Drean of Wind" as part of a Xenologue\C-A+ Support Chain between the two. His amusement at their similarities is the driving force behind this project, though others will likely see it as showing off\tooting his own horn too bloody much if he doesn't "slow his roll". Tread lightly, Dark Mage. Known Waifu(s) As far as Waifus go, GSO immediately clung to Soleil's coattails (unfortunately for him, the girl's lesbian antics may never see their relationship breach the friend zone). His affinity for all things supple and graceful in nature also led him towards Azura, though this is a superficial attraction that isn't as inflated as his adoration for Soleil (as of yet). The controversy surrounding Soleil's Supports with Male Kamui only made his attraction to the Sunny Swordmaster deepen, making him far more tolerant of her arguably one-dimensional gimmick of male fan service than other (more rational) Users. Though Soleil is his favorite Child Unit in Fates, recent interest in the Japan-exclusive TCG, Fire Emblem Fates Cipher, has introduced GatedSunOne to a brand new threat to his love for Soleil: a Cipher-exclusive Dark Mage known as Shade. Given her Class, seductive figure and "attractive teacher" anime archetype, this trinity has fully swept the dark-loving GSO off his feet, and threatened his relationship with poor Soleil: his conflicting feelings for these Units seems to leave him at odds with both women, though the latter would likely try flirting with poor Shade on sight if they ever graced the same game series. Known Waifu(s): Gale'Eis, Heire of Jade Aeolus On a related note, GSO has taken it upon himself to dust off his "Drawing Hand" to introduce several characters from his original stories. At the head of these coming OCs is Gale, a being of wind associated with a coming project he's scheming with her and Azura. He claims (over and bloody over again, seriously) that she and the watery princess of Fates hold similar roles in their stories. Considering her as his "OC Waifu", Gale leans toward the side of evil and will likely spawn a (sorry) RP Account by GSO if The Fates Boards aren't careful. She is actually one of GSO's oldest OCs, having been around for more than a decade as of 2016 with sizable roles in both his plans on FE Boards and his original series. Personality speaking, Gale is a known two-faced individual whom hides her cunning, homicidal wit behind a graceful smile, timid build and breeze-enhanced war dancing. In the series she hails from, she is the daughter of an ancient, named hurricane ("Tropical Storm Jade") and the unimaginable anguish associated with the death and chaos said hurricane caused: both acted as her "mother" and "father" respectively, making Gale both inhuman and incredibly cruel when enraged (along the same vein as windstorms in nature). One of Gale's more infamous deeds was her role in encasing an entire world in "The Egg of Nirvana" (EoN, for short) to protect it from an accursed age. While successful, EoN eventually outlived its usefulness and now threatens to choke that "sky planet" alive in its own tranquil isolation from the XIII Tragic Worlds associated with GSO's original stories. It is eventually revealed that Gale planned EoN's failure from the beginning; choosing to damn that world to its early grave out of "a hissy fit" for it being ineligible to Mother a being like herself. Gale and her cohorts have spent centuries creating Doppelgangers of herself on various worlds for some grand purpose: of these, her attendant Hollia is said to be the "primordial instar" of a new Gale'Eis that will far outstrip the original in power with enough care and affection. To that end, Gale and Hollia share something of a familial bond with a common goal of epic proportions, with the latter acting as both comic relief and Gale's voice of reason (when her windy outrage get the better of her). Gale and Hollia's antics are to be "remastered" into FE Lore during she and Azura's Support Project. GSO's FE: UNIT Alias GatedSunOne is alternatively known as Austin (Unchanged in Localizations). He is an Ex-Grimleal Sorcerer hailing from Ylisse, but stumbled into the Land of Fates (Nohr) as a Captured Unit before being released thanks to Luna, Odin and Lazward's recognition of him. As retold by his own self-made bio: Name: GSO (Austin in Localizations) Class: Onimyoji with Shadowgift (Former Grimleal. Reclassses into Tactician, Golden-Kite Warrior, Puppetmaster and Basara) Exclusive Weapon: Grimea Nitsuagi (Tome: MIT-15 HIT-90 CRT-15) (Dark Magic that Triggers Magic Rally after every use. Brave Weapon, but does not double the Rally Effect.) Profile: A nocturnal, nomadic Outrealmer and former attendant to a devilish drake. After playing a sizeable role in saving his original Realm from the God he once served, GSO ventured past Outrealm Gate and ended up in Nohrian Terrirory; where he was arrested as a Captured Unit by Camilla and her retainers. One of the latter, Luna, immediately fought to have him reenlisted as an ordinary Unit to the other two’s suspicions: unknown to them, he, Luna, Lazward and Odin fought as one in a Realm far removed from this one. '' While he adores darkness and deeply admires Nohr’s draconic powers, GSO has a markedly Hoshidan preference, and studied its lore well enough to adopt its Classes for Nohrian use. While fighting for Nohr, he actively avoids needless bloodshed of Hoshidan lives and yearns for the day the two Nations unite…which may come sooner than he thinks. The one with the biggest stash of perverted, self-made artwork. He was born on April 29. Affiliation: Nohr (Hoshidan apologist, which gets him in plenty of trouble in his Supports). Personal Skill: Draconic Envy (Automatic Command. When a Unit uses Dragon’s Vein, the User receives two free Turns of use if he stands on a space adjacent to that Vein’s effects.) Known Child Unit(s) Gatenia is GSO's (gothic) canon daughter, seeming cut from anti-heroic cloth. She, like her father, was born on April 29 somehow. Sometimes known as Caesura, Gatenia inherited GSO's darkness, and uses it to mischievous effect on both friends and family. Her slice of the shadows far outstrips her father's: so strong is it that it gives off an aura similar to the demonic warriors of Invisible Kingdom (giving her the title of "The Invisible Songstress" in some circles). Gatenia is unique in that her default class changes based on whom GSO manages to marry. She is a Singer by default, but will become a Revenant Knight in the (unlikely) event GSO marries Camilla, or a Manakete if he weds Tiki (Awakening incarnation). Though she enjoys the company of wicked forces, Gatenia has an apologetic heart and usually acts as an ally from behind enemy lines. She suffers from severe "daddy issues", however, and seems to hold an apologetic grudge against both GSO and whomever his mother ends up being (Camilla notwithstanding). As retold from her Bio: ''A brash, swear-ridden youth born between GSO and Soleil (by default). Gatenia is fully opposed to Hoshido, and adopted the robes of a Dancer after failing miserably to emulate her idol, Camilla, as an excellent Revenant Knight: the resulting teasing she received by Nohrian retainers forced her timid nature aside, blooming the icy, sharp-tongued persona she revels in today. '' Gatenia and Luna are both close allies and rivals alike, and compete often for Camilla’s favor. In the former’s case, her obsessions of the sultry princess seems to be one fueled by bisexual lust…but will NEVER admit to it thanks to her humorous, Tsundere nature. Her dances seem to be influenced by GSO’s darkness and Soleil’s bisexuality; forcing Faceless into submission and Female Units into losing focus. '''Likes' # Soleil, The Sunny Swordmaster (His alleged "Waifu of Light"). He seems immune/uncaring to the hate and in-game bashing\"WE SHALL CURE THE GAY LOLOLOLOLOLZ" she gets from certain Units. # Shade, The Dark Instructor/Teacher (his alleged "Waifu of Shadow"). His affection for the lady of darkness was a recent one, having only been made apparent after learning of she and Emma's special place in the TCG series. # Azura, though to a much lesser extent than the previous women. GSO admits his admiration of the watery princess is superficial; outside her singing voice, Supports and Cipher artwork, the Sorcerer has avoided spoilers that may sway his like or dislike about her. # Reading & Writing, as evidenced by his sizable entries on The Fire Emblem: Fates (Conquest) Board: this spans everything from fan supports, FEITS Supports, Custom Unit Threads and (presently) waging war on Endgame and his Tsundere Endpire. # Large busts; though you didn't hear it from us. Despite this, GSO doesn't care for Camilla or Kagerou as much as others do, claiming the gift of the plus-sized pillows are only attractive on certain women (variety is the spice of life, after all). # Darkness and colors of darker hues. Unsurprisingly, black is GSO's favorite color overall (with white being second). # Astrophys # MissCarriage # ToadFan4Ever # RDS1 (his not so secret GameFAQs waifu) Dislikes # Endgame; though this should come to no surprise. # Flame wars (also related to Endgame). # Making any typos. According to hearsay, GSO comes ever closer to a heart attack every time he sees misspellings and other grammatical errors in his own works...truly a perfectionist. # Senseless fan service. This plays into his reasoning for not seeing Camilla as sexy as other users; and why he seems to avoid talking about Elfie and her entire Class's "wardrobe malfunction". Trivia # GSO is a regular lucid dreamer, and keeps a loose log of his sleepy adventures on his Signature. Despite this, he doesn't seem to rely on his dreams for literary inspiration. Fears the sleep paralysis that usually accompanies these events. # He is known as the "1000 Buneary Champion", a self-made title referring to the extremes he went to to hatch Trixie Rae, a competitive Shiny Lopunny with New Year's Day's birth date during 2014. (Yes, he literally hatched 1000 eggs to do so...poor little man.) # Alongside his Fire Emblem works, GSO regularly writes original stories. He and his younger (adult) sister have been doing so for over a decade. # Cherry cheesecake is his favorite food, claiming it "is sexy as hell". A certain incident involving this, a carton of spoiled milk and lingerie with Soleil has garnered fan attention between the two. Quotes #"...It's as if Chips Ahoy and Oreo put their differences aside and pulled a "Revelations/Third Route" scenario." Threads # The FE Unit Creation Thread # Le'Negati Rainbow: A Camilla/Hinoka FEITS misadventure # The Snapdragon's Lull: a Effie/Orochi misadventure # I'll Put A (Love) Hex On You, a Ophelia/Matoi misadventure (credited as the one that started the series) # GSO's Official User Support Thread (Platonic Version) # GSO's Official User Support Thread (S and H Rank Version) (Started by a surrogate User) Category:GameFAQs User Category:Nohr Kingdom